


Condoms

by Wetislandinthenorthatlantic



Series: Domestic Life -- Mollcroft [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Condoms, F/M, Mollcroft, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/pseuds/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly forgot to buy more condoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Condoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thINKture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thINKture/gifts).



> I do not own these characters. This work is purely for entertainment.
> 
> And in the words of my high school sex ed teacher, "What do you call people who use Coitus interruptus? Parents." 
> 
> Kids do not try this at home.
> 
> Enjoy!

Mycroft had been away 17 days. Four days longer than planned. Molly was curled up on the sofa when he let himself into her flat. He knew he should have phoned on his way from the airport, but he wanted to surprise her.

The look of relief on her face and tears of joy that spilled as he scooped her up in his arms … He loved this part of their reunions. He also loved Molly tugging greedily at his clothes as she unashamedly pulled him into her bedroom.

With their clothes discarded the two were on the bed nearly ready to completely devour each other when Mycroft’s left hand opened the drawer in Molly’s bedside table.

His hand didn't find the small foil packet as expected. With a grunt, he untangled himself enough to actually peer inside the drawer – which was completely empty.

“Where are the condoms?” panted Mycroft.

“In the drawer,” replied Molly as she licked Mycroft’s shoulder.

“Drawer is empty. Where are the others?”

“There are no others. Remember? We finished the spare box the night before you left.” She pulled Mycroft into a deep kiss.

“Molly! Why didn’t you get another box?” He was trying not to shout.

“It slipped my mind. I thought I would pick some up on my way back from work the day you got home. I didn’t know you were just going to appear.” She was running her hands up and down Mycroft’s back and he was getting distracted.

“What are we going to do?” he said plaintively while trying to breathe deeply and think rationally.

“No idea. Kiss me while we think,” begged Molly.

Unfortunately that is just exactly what Mycroft did – and with that all hopes of rational thought flew out the window.

“Ok. I have a plan,” Mycroft’s eyes were filled with longing as he pulled slightly away from Molly.

“I am going to go in … but then pull out … before anything happens,” sputtered Mycroft.

Looking up at him, Molly burst out laughing. “Seriously? Have you honestly just suggested coitus interruptus to me? I think we can do other things ..."

“No! Please Molly. I need … It’s been 17 days,” Mycroft was begging. "You can't tell me you don't want this as much as I do."

"Of course I do," sighed Molly. "Do you promise?" 

"Absolutely. Yes. Most definitely yes."

It was only mere seconds after Mycroft had fully sunk himself in Molly that he realized there was little chance in keeping this promise. Especially after Molly began to deliciously wiggle and unravel beneath him. 

After Molly had finished, Mycroft took a deep breath and grew still.

"Molly. Open your eyes." He said through gritted teeth. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Of course. Sort of a strange time to ask me though," she replied between gasps. 

"Not really. Figured I should ask before our first child is conceived." Mycroft let out a groan and closed his eyes tightly.

"Mycroft Holmes!"

"Screaming my name is not helping," Mycroft panted. "In fact... It's ... Ohgodoohgod ..."

After he stopped shaking, Mycroft rolled off Molly with a groan. She gave him a stern look which he returned with a weak smile and a soft "sorry." 

"I had better get myself cleaned up. I'm pretty sure I have a morning-after pill in the bottom of my purse. I like to keep a couple on hand in case any of the homeless are in need."

Just as Molly stood up she felt Mycroft's hand grab her wrist. "No. Don't." 

Looking back she found Mycroft half-covered in sheet, his hair a mess, with a gleam in his eye and a smile on his face. "Come back to bed."

"But Mycroft ..."

"But what ... It doesn't matter now. We're engaged. And for all we know you are already pregnant. It doesn't matter what we do now." Mycroft was now pulling Molly adamantly back into bed. 

"That's not how it works. You do know that isn't how it works, don't you?" By now Molly was back in bed and Mycroft was nibbling on her neck, making small satisfied noises in his throat. 

"Yes of course my dear, what ever you say ..."


End file.
